


Yondu One-Shot

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Yondu is oblivious to Reader's feelings for him.





	Yondu One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I have to get up a lot earlier than normal in the morning, so of course I decided to write instead of going to bed at a decent time. This is just a quick little one-shot, featuring Yondu. I hope y’all like it. :)

You were busy trying to organize the mess in one of the Eclector’s storage rooms when you heard footsteps approaching. You turned to see who it was just as Yondu walked through the door.

“Hey, Yondu! You need something?”

“Yeah, I gotta talk to ya fer a minute.”

You looked at him with some concern. “Is something wrong?”

“Yeah, kinda. Noticed ya been actin’ kinda reckless lately.”

“Oh?” It was true, you had been taking more dangerous chances on the missions lately, but you didn’t think anyone had noticed. You hadn’t been doing it intentionally, but you knew you needed to be more careful in the future. 

“Yeah, an’ I don’t like it. What’s gotten into ya?”

“I don’t know. A subconscious desire to get someone’s attention?” you said lightly.

“Like whose? Quill?”

“What? No, not Peter.”

“Kraglin?”

“No!”

“Oblo?”

“Would you please stop going down the list of your Ravagers?”

“Well, I wanna know who it is.”

“You don’t need to know who it is.”

“So there is someone,” he affirmed, flashing his shark’s grin. Curse it, he had you now. “And yeah, I reckon I do need to know who it is.”

“And just why is that?”

“I’m yer Cap’n,” he stated, like that settled everything.

“And that means you need to know who I’m interested in?”

“Yep.”

You shook your head and laughed.

“Wha’? Why’re ya laughin’?”

“You’re so oblivious, Yondu,” you replied, looking at him fondly.

“Why’m I oblivious?”

You rolled your eyes, and said, “I need to get back to work.”

“Nah, ya don’t. As yer Cap’n, I say ya got the rest of the day off. Now sit down, we got some more talkin’ to do.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep.” He sat down at a rickety table that had been shoved into the room, and patted the box next to him. “C’mon now.”

You were already regretting entering into this conversation. On one hand, you wanted to finally admit your feelings for him, but on the other, you were scared of his reaction. If he didn’t feel the same way, you’d have to leave the Eclector. You wouldn’t be able to bear it if he looked at you with pity, and leaving would be worse than death. Although, faced with those two options, death seemed preferable to Yondu’s pity.

Nervously, you sat down on the box beside him.

“Now spill...”

“Yondu…,” you hesitated.

“C’mon, out with it.”

“This is a lot harder than you’d think it would be,” you stalled.

“Harder than fightin’ our way off Terma last week?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Why? Ye ashamed of ‘im? I know some of these guys ain’t the best lookin’, but ya shouldn’t be ashamed of who yer attracted to...”

“What? No, I’m not ashamed… geez, Yondu.”

“Then what’s so hard ‘bout jus’ sayin’ his name? I ain’t gonna tease ya too much.” 

“Your grin says otherwise.”

He laughed, and said, “Ya want me to jus’ name ever’body ‘til I get to ‘im? Ye can jus’ nod when I say his name.”

“Can’t we just drop it?,” you asked, as you started picking at a spot on the table.

“Nope, I gotta know. Although I gotta say, ain’t none of ‘em good enough fer ya.”

You looked up sharply from where you’d been staring at the table. “You think so?”

“I know so.” He smirked.

“So who do you think is good enough for me?”

“Ain’t nobody good enough fer ya. ‘Specially a Ravager.”

Blushing, you looked back at the table. “Well, I think he’s good enough. Although, _I_ might not be good enough for _him_.”

“Darlin’, ya ain’t got nothin’ to worry ‘bout. He’d be lucky to have ya.”

Looking back up, you found yourself staring into his ruby eyes.

“You really think so?”

In an uncharacteristically soft voice, he replied, “Yeah, I do.”

“It’s you,” you whispered.

“What was that?” he asked, leaning closer to hear you.

“It’s you, Yondu. It’s always been you.”

For a moment there was silence, and you wondered if you’d made a mistake. You were already mentally berating yourself when he finally broke into a smile.

“Well, that’s a relief.”

“Why?” you asked, confused.

“’Cause I didn’t wanna hafta kick one of my crew off the ship.”

“Why would you…?”

“Didn’t want competition.”

“Competition… for…?”

“Fer you.”

You noticed how close he had moved to you, and you blushed deeper.

“There never has been,” you told him.

“What?”

“Any competition.”

“Glad to hear it.”

He placed his finger under your chin and tilted your head up, as his lips neared yours.

“Y/N?” he whispered.

“Yes?” you replied, breathlessly.

“I’m glad we had this ‘lil chat.”

You had just enough time to reply, “Me too,” before his lips were on yours.


End file.
